


The Depths of Hell

by Salvatore (NevaehHM)



Series: Gods of Sin [4]
Category: Greek Mythology
Genre: F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek gods, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaehHM/pseuds/Salvatore
Summary: A chance encounter between the two Gods leaves one into a night they won't soon forget.





	The Depths of Hell

"Surprising seeing you here?" Artemis said, her voice a hint at malice as she looked me up and down.

"Not all the time do I stay locked in that Hell hole." I replied with a roll of my eyes as I turned to leave.

Her snort had me turning back around as I sent her a glare.

"Do you have something you wish to say?" I raised an eyebrow as I took a step toward her to which she matched with a step backwards.

"I have nothing to say to the likes of you." She replied jutting her chin in the air.

I let out a chuckle and shook my head before turning and heading off to take care of some personal business.

"Wait." She called out grabbing my forearm and turning me around to face her.

"Ye-" I was cut off as she softly placed her lips on mine before pulling away.

"I just wanted to know what it felt like." She apologized as her cheeks tinted red and she looked away.

"There are better ways of asking for what you want." I teased with a cocked eyebrow.

"Really? I'm used to taking what I want and asking questions later." Her smirk brought a grin to my face as she gained her confidence.

"Really now? What is it that you want?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you going to take me home so I can show you?"

"You do know that my _**home**_ is in Hell right?" I reminded.

"Please. I can take a little heat." I smiled.

*******

"You seem nervous now. Where's the heat I felt earlier." I teased as I guided her through the dimly lit halls.

"Oh shut the fuck up." I looked back to see her rolling her eyes.

"There it is." I laughed opening the door for her.

As she crossed the threshold her shirt hit my face and I chuckled as I pulled mine over my head as well.

By the time I made it over to her, her whole upper half was bare. "Damn girl." Even I could hear the lust in my voice as I grabbed her hips and pulled her to me.

"Kiss me already." Artemis took my face in her hands as she smashed her lips to mine.

I hoisted her up and as she wrapped her legs around me, walked over to the bed. After tossing her there, I rid us both of our remaining garments before taking a step back to admire her beauty.

"Funny how the goddess of chastity is about to lay with-"

"I'm also goddess of the hunt. Keep withholding what I want and you'll learn how it feels to be the prey." I couldn't help but bite my lip at her ferocity.

"Say no more." I made quick work of prepping myself and entering her was one of the best sensations I've felt in a long time.

I grit my teeth as I try to take a slow pace with her, the look in her eyes telling me that I needed to.

"Don't hold back." She gasped out and I groaned.

I wanted nothing more than to fuck her senseless and her saying that was not helping my restraint.

"Don't say that." I groaned.

Our eyes connected and she gave me a wicked smirk.

"I'm serious. Take me to the depths of hell."

"Are you sure you're ready for that?"

She bucked her hips as a response and I chuckled to myself as I let go.

"Shit shit shit shit shit." Her nails clawed at my back and arms as a roar of laughter exploded from my chest.

"Come on now, we're just getting started. I can't have you giving up on me now." I pulled her up and turned her over.

A laugh/moan left her lips as I re entered her in this new position. I gripped her arms and lifted her upper body off of the mattress causing her to really let out her voice. Her screams of pleasure egged me on and I picked up my pace, thrusting into her hard and fast. 

"Fuck." Her pussy convulsed around me in orgasm but I refused to let up.

She wanted the depths of Hell and this was only the first circle.

*******

"Please. I can't No more." Artemis was a sweaty gasping mess and the dim lights shone beautifully on her dampened skin.

I slowed up my pace for the umpteenth time as we locked eyes.

"You can take a little heat though." I teased flashing a smile..

"It feels like my entire body is on **_fire_**!" She groaned loudly as I circled my hips reaching deeper.

I wanted to take everything she had to offer; to possess her, mind body and spirit. I turned her face to me as I roughly kissed her and picked up my pace again.

" Once more."

.

.

.

I was pulled from pleasant dreams and tangled sheets by the call from Hades himself. With a look at a still slumbering Artemis I covered my lower half before disappearing into the darkness. I knew that my time for playing in the moon's lovely glow was over and now I needed to return to my dark paradise.  
  
  
  



End file.
